


Coffee shop love

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Innocent Papyrus, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, skeletons like coffee! (At least the cute, innocent one's do ;D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee shop love

"Got that coffee shop love. Makes me express so many-"  
You paused the music. It might be catchy, but maybe a little too accurate for your situation. A month after the monsters underground went free; this shop opened up. The person , er, spider, running it set up extremely fast. Sure, it was close, but still. It seemed odd at the speed it opened. Usually, at least in this area, places took months to open. "Whatever.", you thought. You didn't care anymore. The place was close, and it had decent coffee, although their main purpose was their baked goods.

You picked up your coffee, steaming hot, but covered. They say the first time is the best. Boy, were they right. What they didn't mention was that after that, you'd go numb to the taste. You let out a sigh: even the so called "mouth-watering" scent of coffee was numb to you. You've thought about not coming here anymore, but it would be too much work to go anywhere else.

Man, you just didn't feel like doing anything. You turn back to the paused music, but didn't feel like putting it back on. Feeling like you wanted to listen to something, you turned to your addiction; in game music. A game came out recently; "Undertale". It had the best soundtrack you've ever heard. "Alright then...", you though as you pulled up your favorite one. Leaning back into your seat in the coffee coloured couch, you knew this was a good idea. You closed your eyes, and let it play.

After a few minutes, it finished and disappointment washed over your face. You thought it would've lasted longer, but oh well. You open your eyes, but instead of seeing a light brown ceiling, you see a pure white face staring back at you.

You jump back and gasp. Turning towards the face that scared you, it's clear it's a skeleton of sorts that scared you. It had a bright smile plastered on his face, and was considerably taller than you. Which would've been intimidating, but his clothes weren't helping. It looked like he bought his clothes at a costume shop. He had a bright red cape draped around his back, hooked onto his white shirt. He was even wearing a scarf, though it was decently warm outside. Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

A friendly, and very cheerfully energetic, voice greeted you. "Hello human! The great Papyrus would like to sit with you and listen to your music !" You were obviously taken back. You said the first response that popped into your head; "S-sure". He smiled, and sat down next to you, getting a little bit too close. 

Your first thought was to hand him an earbud, since he wanted to listen to music. You didn't even register that he didn't have ears, before it was too late. Turning to him to apologize, you see him stuff and earbud up his nose. The sight had you nearly rolling in the floor laughing. Good thing their was only him, you, and Muffet somewhere unknown. He cocked his head to the side, like confused puppy. He looked so cute!  
The skeleton smiled and said something you wouldn't have expected.

"I'm glad your laughing! You have a very pretty laugh!"

All of a sudden you were embarrassed, blushing a bright red, which you hoped he didn't see. "And since I don't know how to do this "listen to music" thing quite right; would you mind showing me?", he asked, still talking in this formal tone. You didn't even know what to say. He can't listen without ears. You broke the news to him, pointing at your ears and telling him; "Sorry, but you kinda need these."

You expected him to hang his head and walk away, it he didn't. Instead, he lit up; smiling. "Oh, then the great Papyrus will just make some!"  
You were confused for a little, until he put his hand together and closed his eyes. His hands were clasped in a cup shape, as if holding something. When he opened his eyes again, his right socket was lit up in a bright orange. He closed his eyes again, this time opening them to reveal them back to normal. He unclaspped his hands to show off 2 ear like objects made out of a clearish Orange colour. "There!", he said, fastening them to his skull. He took the ear buds from his nose, and put them into his now ears.

"What!?", was all you could think. "How'd you do that?", you ask, trying not to stutter. He answers happily. "My brother taught me that!" He added, "He's so smart. Although he's a bit lazy, he's never worked a day in his life!" You turn sharply to look a round for a clock. Across the room, though a bit blurry from this far away, you could see a clock. "Shit!", you think, shoving everything, including the ear buds still in Papyrus's "ears" into your bag. You hurriedly stumbled up front the couch, nearly tripping over Papyrus's red boots. "Human?", he asked. You shouted a hurried response as you go out the doors, bell ringing. "Sorry, can't talk, late for work! Hope to see you again!" Papyrus gets it and responds to you; "Lovely to meet you, I hope we can see each other again!" By the time his last word was out, you were gone, leaving Papyrus all alone in the empty coffee shop. He thought to himself; " I hope we meet again, human... I want to hear you laugh again."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might try something a bit different next time. Maybe a bit more, uh, less fluffy..
> 
> But not by much.


End file.
